1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an electric rotating machine equipped with a first rotor, a second rotor, and a third rotor, and also to a power generator equipped with such an electric rotating machine for use in vehicles.
2. Background Art
International Publication No. WO 96/22630 teaches an example of a magnetic coupling device engineered to mechanically align rotors with accuracy. The magnetic coupling device is equipped with at least one current-energized means which is responsive to application of electric current to create magnetic force which magnetically couples components, such as rotors, together to establish transmission of power therethrough. Specifically the magnetic coupling device is always required to foe electrically energized to function as a magnetic gear.